


Lighthouse

by Willowcat88



Series: ♪ my name is tea, I am a poet ♪ [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Lighthouses, Poetry, Storms, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: A poem, about the stability that only friends can bring.





	Lighthouse

To me, you are a lighthouse.

Shining and sturdy and strong.

 

On my darkest nights, you guide me,

Through the choppy, swirling sea,

Away from the rocks,

And past the sea monsters who want nothing more,

Than to swallow me whole.

 

When the fogs closing in,

It is your light I search for.

When the monsters are too loud,

And everything’s too bright,

It is your words that get me through the night.

 

And when my little boat tips over,

Spilling its contents into the ocean,

You are the one to throw yourself at the waves

Just to pluck me from their cruel grasp.

 

And when you yourself are busy sailing the treacherous sea,

I will always man your lighthouse,

To keep you safe and warm and dry,

And may the stars let my light shine half as bright as yours does.

**Author's Note:**

> sksksk anOTHER poEM,, WOAh  
> <3<3<3


End file.
